


taking from you (whatever you're willing to give)

by Anna_banana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gaming, Getting Together, Landos famous Albon poster, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: 'Alex begins to wonder if it wouldn’t have been better to have made some sort of excuse up. Last minute team duties that they both would know were a lie. He tries not to squirm but every few minutes he has to force his legs to stop swinging aimlessly. Lando is even worse. They sit across from each other at Lando’s kitchen counter, the younger man just spinning his seat around every few seconds before stopping, only to start tapping his fingers on the counter top. The pattern then repeats.





	taking from you (whatever you're willing to give)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MotorsportPromptMeme_Summer19](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MotorsportPromptMeme_Summer19) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> I love these two, and since Lando was basically Alex's biggest fan when he was younger, they would be interesting to read some fic about ;)  
You decide whether it's fluff/smur or smthn else, I'd love anything :3
> 
> \- Completed for this prompt. I have never done one of these before so I hope the person who requested this enjoyed.

It’s been a long time since the pair have hung out just the two of them. Normally they have George in between them as a buffer but not today, the other Brit cancelling on them last minute for a date with Seychelle. Alex isn’t sure why he still decided to meet Lando, if he’s even still welcome when it’s just the two of them, rather than all three together. After how the last race went however Alex just didn’t quite have the heart to cancel, no realistic bullshit excuses coming to mind. As the pair sit across from each other however, the awkward silence only buffered by a random spotify playlist, Alex begins to wonder if it wouldn’t have been better to have made some sort of excuse up. Last minute team duties that they both would know were a lie. He tries not to squirm but every few minutes he has to force his legs to stop swinging aimlessly. Lando is even worse. They sit across from each other at Lando’s kitchen counter, the younger man just spinning his seat around every few seconds before stopping, only to start tapping his fingers on the counter top. The pattern then repeats. 

Alex watches uneasily as Lando keeps going to speak, before hesitating and beginning to spin around once more. He is beginning to get impatient but Alex decides to go on his phone and just wait for the younger man to talk first. He hopes that he says whatever it is that he’s clearly so hesitant about but something, anything really would do. Normally Alex would take the prerogative but something about this being Lando’s own private space, it just gives him the sense that this isn’t his place to do so. 

Whenever Lando talks, he always runs his mouth, but Alex finds that he has an extra special skill for it when he’s nervous.

“Do you want something to drink? Water? Milk?” 

At that, Alex can’t help but chuckle. He isn’t sure what’s so funny about it. The idea that one of the best drivers of his age is most well known for liking milk? That he’s actually hesitant to say yes to drinking it because it feels like taking something from him, even more so than just normally having a drink at someone else’s home. Possibly the weirdest thing about this already uncomfortable situation is the fact that bundle of joy, Lando Norris, isn’t laughing back and instead he is looking downwards with a frown on his face.

“Sorry we haven’t been back long, I only went for a really quick shop and-”

“Hey,” Alex says gently, deciding to cut off Lando’s defensive ranting. “I wasn’t wanting anything anyway,” he continues with a smile, trying his best to put the younger man at ease.

“Video games are in my room?” Lando says and Alex knows it’s both a question and an apology for his standoffish mood. 

Willing to take the peace offering he agrees with a joke. “Sure as long as you let me pick, seeing as you play these all the time.”

At that Lando grins and jumps down from his seat. Alex steps down gently and follows Lando to his room. He stands at the door as Lando sets up a second control and wonders why exactly he is so desperate to salvage this situation. Sure they have always gotten on but any time they hang out it’s with a crowd of other people and they have never exactly been the closest of friends. Before he can start pondering further as to when exactly the younger man got so important to him, Lando interrupts his thoughts by asking him to select a game. 

Suddenly thrown back into his surroundings Alex quickly grabs Fifa and passes it over. While it’s hardly his favourite game it is easy enough to play while distracted, something that he desperately needs right now. For a while the pair play in silence, Lando not trying overly hard but still taking a comfortable lead. The conversation comes slowly and hesitantly but eventually they start trading jokes and laughing over the game, both putting their full effort and attention in now with Lando thoroughly destroying him. 

After several games they decide to stop, both of them getting a bit fed up with Fifa. Before Alex can suggest that Lando picks a different game however, the younger man makes a different suggestion.

“How about we make this a bit of a cheat day and I grab some beer that I have lying around the place?”

For Alex there’s a bit of hesitation, he’s normally quite strict on his diet plan and doesn’t like to make random concessions. When he sees Lando deflate and look like he’s about to make a different suggestion however Alex changes his mind. Not wanting to ruin the good and comfortable mood they have only really started to share.

“Sure, why not,” he says and Lando beams brightly before rushing into the kitchen to go grab them. 

With nothing else to do, Alex can’t help but look around the room. The decoration is minimalist but there is a lot of mess scattered around. Having clothes littering the room is always a hazard of how much they need to travel and the boxes scattered around the place remind Alex how recently the younger man moved into the flat. He tries not to look in too much detail, knowing that the bedroom is a private place and how little he would appreciate someone nosing around his own room. When he sees a singular poster, folded into a tube he’s unable to resist having a look. Faintly he hears a toilet flush and figures he has a few minutes. 

When Alex is unfolding it he fully expects something from when Lando was a teenager. Or well a young teenager, he has to correct in his own head. Maybe a model or some video game poster, possibly even a nice car. What he doesn’t expect is his very own old kart. 

Now of course he’s heard the jokes about Lando having a poster of it. Several people have sent him the interview clips and George still teases them about it to this day. Hell even Daniil has made some jokes (or more accurately he lets Danny Ric make them and laughs along). Still he figured it would have been burned, or perhaps more realistically thrown out by now. Instead he is left still standing staring at it, almost spellbound as Lando walks back into the room.

“I hope you don’t mind Stella- oh,” he cuts off, realising exactly what Alex is looking so intently at. 

Alex’s intense gaze sweeps over from the poster and instead lies itself on Lando. The youngster clears his throat awkwardly and tries to keep talking, distracted by the unreadable look in Alex’s eyes.

“So do you erm, want that drink now?” Lando chuckles nervously. “Because I do.” 

Rather than replying Alex starts walking towards the bedroom door. Trying not to flinch, Lando stands ramrod straight and perfectly still, beer cans held at his side, which is far more of a tell than any movement could be. Alex practically storms over and Lando mostly assumes he’s about to run out and slam the apartment door behind him. This is why he’s absolutely shocked into silence when Alex stops dead in front of him and rather than punching him or something like that, kisses him on the cheek instead. 

“No I don’t want that drink now,” Alex says and Lando’s breath stutters in response because what the hell? First Alex kisses him on the cheek and now he isn’t interested in.. whatever the hell this is.

“I want to come back here next weekend,” Alex continues. “But next time I want you to make us dinner, actually scrap that you should probably order in,” he chuckles, remembering several stories Lando has told of destroying even microwave food. “We can watch a movie, maybe you could buy some juice or something.” 

Running out of things to say and possibly about to die of embarrassment, Alex simply kisses Lando once more, this time on the other cheek, before rushing out of the door. He makes sure to close it gently behind him. Staring at the door to his flat, the only thing stopping Lando placing a hand to his cheek is the fear he could somehow become an even more smitten cliche.

Grinning to himself Lando grabs his phone, already excited to order some food and drink for delivery and look up the best local takeaways. He adds a countdown to the app on his phone, after a moment's hesitation he deletes it. After all, his plans for next weekend definitely aren’t something that he’s going to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
